


two sides of one coin

by Anonymous



Category: BeamNG.drive (Video Game), Car Boys, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I started writing this before Nick turned out to be an ass, M/M, Unfinished, for some reason, found it just now and decided to post it, idk - Freeform, it just kinda cuts off sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was written bc of that one theory where Grif turned into the Hunger and Nick Robinson became the Light of Creation after Car BoysIt’s unifinished tho bc I’m not touching Nick Robinson with a 20 ft pole anymore





	two sides of one coin

This constant dance they did, this game of cat and mouse, it was tiring.

 

He wasn’t sure how many years it had been. How much time had passed. It had felt like an eternity since the two were both just playing with cars and test dummies, since everything was good and okay and normal. Since Griffin was still Griffin, Nick was still Nick, and the Blob was still the Blob. That was so long ago, now.

 

He could still remember it, he could still remember the feeling of becoming the Hunger. Inversely, he could remember the feeling of merging with the god that he hated, with the man formerly known as Griffin.

 

They had called it the Blob, back then. They had called  _ him  _ the Blob.

 

When they were still separate entities,  _ He  _ had been Griffin. But he also had been just  _ the Blob _ .  

 

He didn’t really know  _ who  _ he was, now. A sick amalgamation of both, the line between the two blurred until there didn’t even seem to be a line anymore. He had become something darker than he had been, in both forms. He had become something Hungry.

 

Nick, though. 

 

Nick had become something  _ beautiful. _

 

Whereas he was dark, something endless and malicious and vast; Nick was  _ Light _ . Nick was creation itself, something amazing and breathtaking and wonderful. People were drawn to him, and rightly so. Nick was Light, the contrast to his dark. 

 

Two sides of the same coin. 

 

He sought after Nick, tirelessly searching for him in the mass of eternity. The part that was Griffin wanted to talk to him, to joke and laugh with him again. The part that was the Blob wanted to destroy the beautiful Light, and the god it once was along with it. 

 

Each and every time the Hunger caught the Light, the Light was stolen from it, disappearing from the Hunger’s clutches as soon as the Seven Birds escaped that reality. Each and every time the Hunger caught the Light, what used to be Griffin and what used to be the Blob wailed in anger and anguish as it disappeared. _Each and every time_ _the Hunger caught the Light_ , a planet was destroyed and consumed from the sheer grief and fury of losing a both a best friend and a hated enemy.

 

__________

  
  


And then, all of a sudden, Griffin was Griffin again. Of course, he still was tied to the Blob, still felt the Blob and what it wanted (he didn’t ever think it would truly leave him, after all, the Hunger was the mixture of a desperate, mourning,  _ dying _ god and a vengeful monstrosity and that would never, ever change), but he was no longer the Hunger. He was himself. For the first time in a long time, Griffin was Griffin.

 

There was a dwarf sitting in front of him; an ornate room the setting of this miracle. They spoke. The dwarf sounded like his father, and it hurt. Griffin gave the name “John”. They asked each other questions. He learned. He left.

 

And then the line was nonexistent again.

 

This repeated many times. Griffin existed, he talked, he learned, he left. He learned to enjoy being himself, even if it was only for a short time. 

 

And then he would become the Hunger again.

 

______

 

This time, it was different.

 

This time it was  _ so much different.  _

 

This time, there was Nick.

 

Next to the dwarf, Nick was sitting in a chair at the side of the long table.

 

His first instinct was to laugh with Nick. It was to hug him, to joke and goof and cry.

 

His second instinct was to destroy the Light. It was to make him bleed, to rip and tear and kill.

 

Griffin laughed.

 

The Blob seethed.

 

“Nicolas? Is that you?” 

 

Nick was glowing, both literally and figuratively. A golden glow outlined him, and Griffin almost covered his eyes. He certainly looked better than Griffin probably did, black tar running down his face and cracks running through his skin and multicolored lights of  _ redbluegreenyellow  _ glowing everywhere and anywhere between. 

 

Nick frowned. The dwarf beside him shifted uneasily in his chair at this development, shocked at the Light’s transformation into a sentient human.

 

“Don’t- What happened to you? Griff, why are you…”

 

“Nick, it's been so long since I've seen you! I've missed you,” He says, and he means it. Griffin feels tears burn at his eyes, and his voice cracks. “It's been so long. We've been like this so long.” 

 

The dwarf crosses his arms at the table, and he grumbles confusedly. “Wait, I thought your name was John. You know the Light of Creation? The Light of Creation is a  _ person? _ What the hell..?” 

 

Nick speaks up again, a nostalgic look crossing his face. “We were best friends. Gods. We messed with things we had no right to mess with, and we payed for it,” Nick murmurs softly, and if the room hadn't been completely silent they both might have missed him speaking entirely. “But.. Griffin, how did this happen to you?  _ Why  _ did you become this  _ monster?” _

 

Griffin playfully puts his hand on his chest, mockingly hurt. “Nicolas, you cut deep bud! You wound me!” Nick cracks a smile, and Griffin calms, dropping his goof. Griffin sighs.

 

“When we were separated, I didn't go to the Sun Chips Place, unfortunately. I was just floating, with the Blob. I was alone.” Nick winces as Griffin says this, but he remains silent.

 

“At first, everything was fine. I think it was because I never interacted with the game like you did, I never  _ did  _ anything, I was always just watching. But after a while I started to glitch, and the game kept calling me an Instability. I was fading.  _ Dying.  _ And I knew it. I think the Blob knew that, too.” 

 

Griffin looks away, rubbing at the back of his neck. His voice turns sad and soft. “I had to do  _ something _ , Nick. Or I was gonna die in that tie-dye ass void, just fucking faded into nonexistence. I didn't have much time.”

 

Nick knew where this was going. He knew, but he didn't have to like it.

 

“I merged with the Blob so I wouldn't fucking stop existing. I became the Hunger.” He sounds ashamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna finish this, thanks for reading I guess


End file.
